Playground
by ARPfics
Summary: Glee on a playground. Enough said.


A/N: Post-sectionals songfic. Because yes.

* * *

Mr. Schue smiled at his glee kids one day after shortly after sectionals. "After all the drama, I think you guys needed a change of scenery." All the kids looked at each other and smiled in agreement. "So I signed us up for some charity work with Big Brothers, Big Sisters. We're meeting at the 9th Street Y at 3:30 on Thursday." The whole glee club cheered, happy to get out of the school for once.

Mr. Schue smiled as he swung open the gate to the Y's playground that Thursday. He took off his sunglasses, glad that all his kids had made it here before me. The cheerios stood pushing some little girls on swings, looking bored. Puck sat relaxed on the park bench, his legs splayed, not really watching the kids play. Rachel was standing over him, her arms crossed, clearly unimpressed with her team. The other football players were helping some little kids ride their bikes. The rest of the glee club was kind of just standing around, talking to each to other and trying to watch the kids.

"Alright you guys, I want to see more life in you guys." Mr. Schue clapped his hands. Nobody even looked up. He walked over towards Rachel. "What's wrong?"

"No offense, Mr. Schue, but what's the point of this? We should be rehearsing for regionals. I mean, we love kids, but honestly, we have better things to do with our time."

"I thought I would lighten things up a little." Mr. Schue smiled a little. "Rachel, I want you to be the star here. You know what to do."

Rachel smiled and nodded. She walked over to Finn, who looked up at her questioningly. "Hey Finn," she was smiling. "You're it."

She laughed and ran away from Finn, who just looked at her. "Finn, go get her!" Matt yelled at her.

"Oh yeah," he laughed and took after her. The whole glee club took over the playground, running away from Finn. Uptempo music started playing, as if from nowhere.

_Help, I need somebody,_

_Help, not just anybody,_

_Help, you know I need someone, help._

The glee kids started singing, laughing at each other. Quinn, Santana and Brittany took to the top of the slide tower, just out of Finn's reach. Puck ran circles around Finn playfully while Mercedes and Kurt stood off to the side, watching in safety. Mike and Matt each ran opposite ways, followed closely by Tina, who was pushing Artie.

Finn looked around and laughed. He started singing.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

Finn finally caught up with Matt and tagged him. Matt looked around and laughed. He ran over to the slide tower. Quinn and Brittany made it down the slide, but Matt tapped Santana's leg before she could get away.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being round._

_Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me._

Tina pushed Artie over to the monkey bars. Puck came up to them and with a nod from Artie, he lifted the smaller boy up to the monkey bars. Artie did a few pull ups and made his way across the monkey bars, away from Santana, who was heading in their direction. Tina wheeled over Artie's wheelchair and he dropped down safely.

He laughed and started wheeling himself away from Santana and Artie started singing.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze._

_But every now and then I feel so insecure,_

_I know that I just need you like I've never done before._

Santana easily tagged Puck, who had just been standing there.

Puck took off running after one person: Rachel.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being round._

_Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me._

Rachel had just been off to one side, but she took off running when Puck came after her. Kurt and Mercedes both took off in opposite directions as Puck came running right after them. Puck just laughed and started singing.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

Puck finally caught up with Rachel and easily tagged her. Instead of going after somebody else, she just caught her breath and laughed. All the glee kids gathered around her and sung,

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being round._

_Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh._

"You were right, Mr. Schue," Artie said, shooting one of his infamous grins. "This was a great idea."

"Yeah, we're all in this together," Rachel nodded, looking pointedly at Finn.

He just sighed, knowing he was back in New Directions for good. "Alright, I get the point. Regionals, here we come!"


End file.
